Wizards vs The Future
by heartofgold20
Summary: After the events of Alex vs. Alex life was finally going great for the Russo clan but not everything lasts forever. Two teenagers travel back in time with a mission to save the future of the Russos before a great threat cuts their time short. Can everything be restored to what they ought to be or will the most powerful wizard family be lost from existence?
1. Chapter 1

Wizards vs the Future

Prologue (Chapter 1)

It was (2032) a quiet night in the wizard world. The air stood still and the halls within WizTech were quiet. A man dressed in all black robe with dark hair roamed the halls with a look of determination in his eyes. He finally reached his location, the headmasters office, as he entered the key he took a look around to see if he was followed after hearing faint footsteps before entering. Justin Russo had entered his beloved office still in awe of how his life had turned out after the wizard competition. He locked the door behind him and closed the curtains from there he would pull out a leather book with the initials J.J.R.E. There he would say the meaning of those initials for it was a magical passcode to unlock the book. Once it was opened Justin went to continue his work on a confidential spell he was working on. A spell that would revolutionize time travel for the common wizard, this spell could change the fate for all magic related crimes in the world. What Justin didn't know was there in the shadows of his office under an invisibility spell stood another wizard. One who was waiting patiently for the spell to be complete to activate phase one on his plan for world domination … and revenge.

 _(2014) One Year after the Italian Family Reunion (Alex vs Alex)_

Alex is on the family orange couch shaking her leg rapidly and she sits with her elbows on her knees and clenched fists to her mouth as she is in a heated staring match with her laptop screen.

"Alex", Harper says as she comes upstairs from the basement, "how much longer are you going to keep staring at that screen. You're going to go blind again like when we binged watched every Selena Gomez movie last month". She crosses her arms and she waits for her best friend's response.

"People say I look just like her personally I don't see it", Alex says as she looks up from her screen and meets her eyes. "Anyways beat it Harper I'm waiting to see if I get an acceptance letter from the University".

"You're still on that, Alex you've been obsessing over that for two days the final day for acceptance letters is Friday it's barely Tuesday and you're ready to pull your hair out." Harper says with a sigh.

"Harper you and I both know I never had any real goals in life. I never knew what I was going to do after the wizard competition and I still didn't after I won. It wasn't until last year when we all went to Italy that I realized I wanted to be an Art Professor. I mean it's perfect for me I mean it's perfect for me I can paint in class and criticize everyone else's work and they have to put up with it plus if I don't feel like going to class I can just cancel it and stay in bed, and the best part is that its college not everyone's going to care about class but the one who do are going to be the ones I give most of my time and teaching to. Also Professors get more money that regular teacher's do I won't be in a financial struggle for most of my life." Alex says as she gets excited over her possible future. During her trip to Italy with her family she and Mason visited some of the art gallery's they offered. There was a small interactive section for the kids, that's where they found Max when he wondered off from the group. Mason when to help him get the clay out of his hair and Alex stayed with her cousins, the three of them started to paint on the available canvases that was offered and Alex was giving them pointers. She then overheard two ladies behind her comment on how great an artist she is. The other woman said that she has the skills of an art teacher she moved from public school to a university where she was able make more money. Those comments are what left Alex thinking and led her to where she is today staring at a computer screen waiting to see if she's accepted to teach at the local community college.

"Okay you know what you need a break, how about we close the laptop and go get some ice cream from your favorite shop in the city, my treat." Harper says after closing the laptop and pulling Alex to the door.

"Alright but we have to be back by 3, Mason and I have a date tonight".

"Don't worry we'll be back by then I have to help Zeke out in his new apartment later, I need to make sure he doesn't put up any alien wallpaper anywhere."

With that the two girls shared a laugh and headed out the door. Hours later Alex was back in her bedroom getting dressed for her movie date with Mason. They had been together for 7 years now despite all the bumps in the road. She couldn't be happier to have him by her side. Mason came by and with that they were off. Later at night Alex came home dragging Mason by his had squealing with a huge smile on her face. She look up to find her family all sitting at the dinner table staring at her with curiosity for they rarely ever see her this excited. Alex then lifts up her arm to show an email displayed on her phone.

"I got in"! , she screams with excitement, "I'll be teaching there this fall!" Everyone then stands up to congratulate her on her accomplishment.

"That's my girl", says Jerry.

"Way to go mija!" exclaims Teresa.

"Nsssh jhhb Aleeh", Max tries to say with a mouth full of chicken.

"I told you it would happen!" Harper exclaims as she applauds her best friend.

Everyone then came together to talk about the exciting news, while outside another wizard watches them from roof of a nearby building.

"Is everything going as it should"? The wizard is asked by an ear pierce being worn.

"Yeah so far everything seems to be going accordingly," a watch starts to beep indicating that an alarm is going off. The wizard turn off the alarm and then continues to watch the Russos, "Looks like times up according to the boss we should commence phase two", and with that the wizard pulled out a wand and vanished into the night.


	2. Update

To those who have read abnd favorited my story I just wanted to say thak you and that this story is not over. I had a very hard time for a while but I'm ready to get back into writing the story. I'm curretnly working on new chapters and new stories for other shows. If you like Miraculous Ladybug then keep an eye for my page cause I'm working on a story for that aswell. Anyways thatnk you for waiting and you should be getting a new chapter by the end of this month.

-heartofgold20


End file.
